deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
The Tetrographic Vortex
The Tetrographic Vortex is a rare driving event in Death Road to Canada. Event Text The group notices a geometrically impossible vortex forming in front of the moving car. It hovers a few feet in front of the bumper at speed, humming ominously. * Drive through it * [[Wits] Character]: CALCULATE ITS VECTORS * [[Composure] character]: Fight it! * Don't mess with it! Results Any character that passes through the vortex will have their appearance and gender randomized. Their stats will also be randomized; personality stats (Wits, Attitude, Composure and Loyalty) will each be set to any value from 0-6, while fighting stats (Strength, Fitness, and Shooting), support stats (Medical and Mechanical) and Morale will each be set to any value from 2-6. The character's name will also be reversed. Drive through it Character puts the pedal to the metal and DRIVES ON THROUGH! The group emerges back on the road a moment later, like nothing happened. Yet they feel different... All party members pass through the vortex (see above) Car has armor The car rams right through the obstacle, though some of its makeshift armor ends up falling off. -1 car armor Otherwise -2/-3 car chassis (chosen randomly) Car survives: The car gets through, but takes some damage. Car doesn't survive: The car got through, but took too much damage. It fell apart a short distance down the road. Character: Calculate its vectors ACCORDING TO Character's CALCULATIONS you could chuck someone in here and it would change them, probably not even in a fatal way! If character has high (5 or more) Wits: He/she crunches some extra numbers and figures out the optimal way to toss someone in! Toss someone in (less than 5 Wits) NOW YOU'VE DONE IT Character re-emerges, changed. He/She is now retcarahC! Character passes through vortex (see above) Toss someone in (5 or more Wits) NOW YOU'VE DONE IT Character re-emerges, feeling new and amazing! He/She is now retcarahC! Character passes through vortex (see above) After getting rerolled: Character +1 Strength, Fitness or Shooting (chosen randomly) Character +1 Vitality or Dexterity (chosen randomly) Character Strength, Fitness and Shooting revealed Don't mess with that portal Event ends, nothing happens Character: Fight it! If character is human Character takes a swing and then falls into the portal in the same smooth motion. He/She reappears moments later, now much more furry. At least, it's probably him/her? Character turns into a non-supertrained dog and their name is reversed. Character Attitude revealed 10% chance Character keeps his/her human intelligence! Character becomes supertrained If character is a pet Character tries to bite the portal and then slides right into it. He/She reappears moments later, with a strange new intelligence. Character becomes supertrained and their name is reversed. Character Attitude revealed Don't mess with it! Event ends, nothing happens Trivia * The "Fight it!" option is able to make any pet supertrained, not just dogs. All supertrained pets can drive the car and do looting events on their own, but only supertrained dogs are able to use weapons. Category:Events Category:Driving Events